Passing by Mirrors
by Violet Horizon
Summary: Ciel gently picked up the music box, tilted it to the side and twisted the tiny knob just slightly before a soft melody was produced. It rung in the air tenderly, chiming a poignant tune that made the teen smile. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she could've heard it from. Sequel to Glass Bird. Seb x Fem!Ciel. AU/OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

**A/N: Hi~ it's my birthday today so of course I needed to do a special update, and you all have waited long enough for this. Originally I was going to do a bigger update, but I haven't had the time, so some other time later when I'm not swamped with work I'll do the big update. The sequel will be longer than Glass Bird since it was pretty short, so Sebastian's and Ciel's relationship will be better established and there will be more plots going on. Updates will be slow since I'm busy, so please be patient with me. Enjoy the chap~**

**Warnings: OOCness and smut later on.**

* * *

The early morning breathed into the open window, sending a small drift amongst the humble little bakery. The owner of the bakery, Angelina Durless was settling everything before opening the shop. She checked every area and every inch to make sure there was no dust or dirt to trouble her. A variety of delicious sweets were within the glass compartment that Angela was now standing behind. The sweets ranged from cupcakes to donuts to other delicious desserts that could make any individual swoon with delight.

Cakes were stacked on top of the counter, lined in an orderly fashion and draped in glass cases. Angela lifted up one of the cases and took a quick whiff of the sweet smell from the red velvet. She smiled, resisting the urge of taking a small bite till managing to place the glass back over the cake.

"Everything looks good," Angela said to herself, her voice just as sweet as the desserts around her. Her red eyes sparkled by the ceiling lights that gave off a white and golden glow. The shop was brightly lit with a carefree and casual ambience. It was the opening day of Madam Red's Bakery and Angela couldn't be anymore thrilled.

"Aunt Ann," a lighthearted voice piped up from behind. Angela's niece, Ciel entered from the kitchen. She was carrying a batch of freshly baked cookies in her hands. Ciel wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, accompanied by tennis shoes that tapped subtly on the tiled floor as she walked.

"Where should I put these?" she asked, holding up the plate. There were at least a two- dozen cookies pilled on top of each other.

"Here, darling." Angela took the plate and settled it next to one of the cakes. "Since it's the first day, these will be free samples." She picked up one of the cookies and handed it to her niece. "You can have the first one."

"Thanks," Ciel took the treat, the cookie felt crispy and warm, just waiting to be eaten. Before she could take a bite, Angela suddenly snatched a strand of her niece's short hair.

"You should really grow out your hair, Ciel," Angela remarked, releasing the strand and frowned slightly, "You're cuter with longer hair."

"I look fine," Ciel said, taking a small bite out of the cookie, it tasted delicious but she couldn't appreciate the taste much as her aunt was now splitting her bangs.

"If that's the case, then please stylize your hair, it's messy. People will think you're a boy if you look like this. It also doesn't help that you're flat chested as well." Angela exclaimed, tossing aside a few strands before Ciel retreated a few steps, swiping her hand.

"Aunt Ann," Ciel groaned, agitated at the reminder of her stature; it wasn't her fault that she had a shortage of breast and was also petite; she could take for a young teen while in actuality she was eighteen.

"I only want you to look presentable," Angela said, leaning over to fix some more of her niece's hair, but Ciel backed away once more. Ciel finished the cookie, remaining in an annoyed mood and glanced out the window. Just outside was a small but rich shopping district within the city of London.

The bakery was the newest building on the street, standing out with its opening day poster tapped on the door. Angela sincerely hoped that her costumers would like her homemade deserts; she enjoyed making all sorts of treats and had taught Ciel how to bake as well.

But besides their fond habit of baking, Ciel and Angela didn't have that much in common. It concerned Angela that they weren't that close, especially since Ciel had been living with her ever since her parents died. Angela was about to say something but Ciel got distracted by her cell phone vibrating.

Ciel retrieved her phone and glanced at the text before smiling slightly. She turned back to the window and saw her friend, Doll just outside, waving with her own phone in hand. Doll decided to text her to get her attention despite that she was coming into the bakery anyways.

"Hey, Ciel!" Doll exclaimed once she entered the building, there was a jovial sprint in her stride as she jumped in. She wore a long sundress in contrast to Ciel's casual attire. Doll smiled warmheartedly and rocked on the balls of her feet. "There's a movie out that we need to see! It has zombies and aliens and it's set during the apocalypse and it's supposed to be really good!" Doll exclaimed abruptly.

"Oh, sure," Ciel nodded, though she wasn't much of a fan of those kinds of movie, but she enjoyed hanging with Doll.

"Ciel—" Angela was cut off when Doll immediately dragged Ciel out of the shop. Angela sighed, closing her eyes as she wondered when her niece will be back. She could really use the help, despite that she already had a couple of good employees. Angela then decided not to dwell on that fact as she resumed her task. She had to make sure that everything was ready.

"The theater's just a few blocks away," Doll stated, bearing a cheerful demeanor as she skipped down the sidewalk with Ciel close behind.

"Ah, look!" Doll halted and Ciel nearly bumped into her. Ciel composed herself and looked to see what Doll was pointing at.

Doll was gesturing to an antique shop right at the corner of the street. It was a quaint building with gray bricks protecting its interior and thick glass windows that held porcelain dolls out for display. Its old but attractive appearance went well with its namesake. The front entrance had a large open sign written in old English, greeting costumers and beckoning them to take a look. Doll practically forgot about the movie as she was drawn in, taking Ciel along with her.

"Let's go in here for a minute." Doll said and headed to the antique shop. Ciel was also intrigued of what could be inside as she stared wordlessly. She liked antiques, though she probably wasn't going to buy anything since the items would likely be expensive. She didn't have that much money on her, so a quick glance would suffice.

The soft tone of a bell rung at the moment Ciel and Doll entered. The two stared in awe; beautiful and extravagant articles from long ago surrounded them. From glass figurines stacked on the oak shelves, to the opulent furniture settled on the polished hardwood floor, it was an enchanting sight to behold.

Candles encased in jars lit the shop and gave off a sweet scented aroma that filled the air, mixing with the spring breeze that flew inside. There were about a hundred candles lighting the shop, all with a different color jar that captured a rich glow. The sun's rays filtered in more light as it's rays passed through the windows, catching the scarlet curtains till finally ending at the floor The rather eerie, but classy ether was a great contrast to the lightheartedness of the bakery. Nonetheless, Doll and Ciel were willing to see what it had to offer.

The shop owner sitting behind the counter smiled warmly to the newcomers. Long gray bangs covered his eyes, but his wide smile was enough to show how jovial he was.

"Welcome, please look around." The man said with a soft chuckle, leaning over the glass counter eagerly. His elbows propped on the surface, cupping his pale chin in his palms.

The teens gave the man odd looks before they surveyed the shop. Ciel walked over to one of the shelves, glancing up at the small porcelain figurines of children and animals. They were crafted elegantly and were painted with so much detail, it was as if they could come to life.

"Doll, look at these!" Ciel exclaimed, turning to her friend who was examining a grandfather clock. Doll swirled over to see what she was called for. Her friend picked up a small figurine of a dancer.

"This one looks like you." The Ciel remarked jokingly, holding the figurine up so Doll could get a closer look.

"Be careful with that!" The shop owner suddenly exclaimed, pointing a slender finger at the teens with warning. "Consult me or my assistant first if you want to touch anything."

"Sorry," Ciel gulped and placed the dancer figurine back on the shelf, backing away a safe distance.

Doll returned to check the other antiques while her friend glossed over at the shelves. Ciel moved from the figurines, sliding herself over till she was in front of a wooden carved nightstand. Sitting on top of a floral tablecloth was a music box with a glass bird perched on a branch. The teen paused to peer at the music box curiously, pursing her lips as she tilted her head. For some reason this item interested her the most, but she didn't know why.

"Ah!" The shop owner suddenly appeared behind the teen, giving her a small jump. "This is one of my most valuable antiques, it used to belong to a marquis."

"A marquis?" Ciel echoed; her eyes couldn't stray from the box. From the glass bird perched on the looped branch, to the actual box that bore the tiny silver knob, it was a charming looking antique to observe.

"Yes, everything here is quite valuable, they're practically jewels." The shop owner continued, chuckling unnecessarily and giving the teen another awkward vibe from him.

"Can I turn it on?" Ciel asked politely, she glanced with curtsey at the cheerful shop owner.

"Of course, dearie." The shop owner nodded.

Ciel gently picked up the music box, tilted it to the side and twisted the tiny knob just slightly before a soft melody was produced. It rung in the air tenderly, chiming a poignant tune that made the teen smile. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she could've heard it from. It moved her nonetheless; it made her feel like she could drift into a trance.

"Oh!" Doll suddenly gasped, looking at her wristwatch and swooped in to grab her friend's arm. "We're going to be late for the movie, Ciel!"

"Wha—" Ciel stammered as she was suddenly dragged. "W—wait I need to put the music box away!" She exclaimed, promptly stopping Doll who slid at the foot of the entrance.

"I'll wait for you outside!" Doll called and rushed out, tapping on her wristwatch to remind Ciel that they had to hurry. Ciel sighed, why did Doll decide to drag her here then? Ciel shook her head and took another curious glance at the music box before returning it.

Just when Ciel was about to leave, an alluring voice rung in her ears. "Have a nice day."

Ciel turned and caught a glimpse of the shop owner's assistant. He was a young man with wine colored eyes and ebony hair that framed his face. The man smiled to her, a captivating one that left her mesmerized and confused. Ciel slowly nodded, entranced for just a moment, but finally managed to open the door. She gave a small smile in return before leaving.

"C'mon!" Doll urged once more, she gestured urgently towards the direction of the theatre.

"We'll get there in time, we'll probably miss out on some of the trailers." Ciel said, following Doll to the theatre, but her attention drifted back to the shop. She wanted to go back and explore more, but Doll was now dragging her further and further away. Ciel could just watch behind her as the shop disappeared amongst the others.

x~x~x~x~x

A couple of hours later, Ciel returned to the bakery, swinging open the door and alerted Angela who was in the midst of an order. There was a small line of people waiting in front of the counter while a few others were enjoying their treats at the tables. Light chatter filled the shop, bringing up a more carefreeness that blended well with the peaceful morning.

Angela was too busy to speak with Ciel, so she exchanged a quick smile and Ciel ventured into the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with carts stacked with sweets, along with a long metal counter and an oven. Ceiling lamps hung down, as well as a variety of kitchen equipment suspended on a rack.

One of the employees, Bard, was lacing icing on top of a cupcake and moving to the next one. The cupcakes were lined up on the counter, freshly baked and were now being decorated in sugary ribbons. Bard smiled to himself, a toothpick was stuck in between his lips and swayed loosely every so often. Bard was good friends with Angela and had the idea that she should open a bakery. He then noticed Ciel who was glancing at the cupcakes intriguingly.

"So are you going to be working or just looking at the sweets?" Bard asked, he had a laid back air to him, smiling slightly to the teen who responded immediately.

"Not really, I'm just checking how things are here before heading to my friend's house. Spring break just started and I need some free time." Ciel exclaimed, still looking at the cupcakes, wondering what flavor they were.

"It's your last year at high school, right?" Bard asked.

"Yeah," Ciel said, inching herself closer to the cupcakes and kept her eyes firm on them. "Then I'm enrolling to a college in the states, I don't know which one yet, but I have a list."

Bard raised an eyebrow, somewhat perplexed. "Why do you want to go all the way to America instead of going to a college here?"

"I'd like a change of environment and it would be an interesting experience." Ciel said, "Aunt Ann isn't too comfortable of me being so far away, but it's not like I'll be gone forever. Aren't you from America, Bard?"

"Yeah, grew up in New York," Bard nodded, twirling the toothpick with the tip of his finger before poking it out. "I lived there till I met the love of my life who was from London. She was visiting New York and we met at a coffee shop. Bumped into each other and she accidently spilled her coffee on me." Bard chuckled lightly, so engrossed in his tale that he didn't spot Ciel taking one of the cupcakes and hid it behind her back.

"We spent a lot of time together though, but then she finally she had to go back to London. I wanted to go with her, so I did. After several months, I proposed to her, we got married and we'll be expecting a son in about four months." Bard's smile broadened at the thought and he rubbed the back of his head, proud that he was going to be a father soon.

"That's great, congratulations." Ciel said enthusiastically, scooting away with the cupcake held in her hands behind her.

"Thanks," Bard nodded and his gaze returned to the cupcakes. Something seemed off and at the corner of his eye, he looked at the teen suspiciously. He crossed his arms and subtly tapped his foot. "If you wanted one, you could've just asked. There's enough here to go around."

"Oh," Ciel emitted a nervous chuckled and retrieved the cupcake pinched between her fingers. Embarrassment flushed on her cheeks and she dipped her head down.

"You can have that one, just ask next time." Bard patted the teen's shoulder, bringing her attention back on him. Bard kept his smile as he winked, proving that he wasn't mad. Though Ciel still felt a bit bad as she returned her gaze to the cupcake. The cupcake had light blue icing on the top, delicately swirled and fastened into the warm bread. It was tempting to eat, but Ciel decided to save it for later.

"Okay, I should let you get back to work." Ciel said, retreating back towards the doors. "Thanks for the cupcake." She smiled lightly, though still embarrassed. Bard just shrugged off the small mishap and returned to organizing the cupcakes.

Ciel went back to the front where her aunt just finished up an order. She turned to Ciel, everything from her sparkling eyes to her curled lips revealed how contented she was.

Ciel smiled back,"It looks like your business is turning out nicely."

"Yes, this is perfect!" Angelina clapped her hands, her manicured nails tapped together and her long fingers intertwined. Her high heels clacked at the floor noisily as she jumped up, boosting up her excitement. "Are you sure you don't want to work here, Ciel? It'll be fun."

"I'm sure, besides, Doll is waiting for me outside and we're going back to her place." Ciel remarked.

"Oh . . ." Angela's enthusiasm faltered and she pouted. "Alright, then. . . thanks for helping me with baking, I really appreciate it." Her voice lowered as her contentment dwindled with it, she would've liked more of Ciel's help, but she understood that her niece wanted to spend time with her friend.

Ciel sighed, hating to see her aunt like this now, she was so happy just a second ago. " . . .I'll stop by here later." She said, giving her aunt a quick peck on the cheek as a promise before heading out. But Angela felt a small throb of pain in her chest as she watched Ciel go once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review~ **


End file.
